Talk:Smiting Prayers
I place my vote that this is THE MOST underused attribute in all of guild wars, behind earth, water, and even deadly arts. Why can't anyone get past the image of the monk as a healer or protector and realize that this is an AWESOME damaging attribute line? --Gimmethegepgun 19:20, 14 December 2006 (CST) What do you mean Water?!?!?!?!?! :How much do you honestly see water in use? For the most part the only place it shines is AB, and it's still not used much there either ::I second the notion! Smiting Prayers are underused! Inspired Smiter FTW!...and yes, water is also underused! Maelstrom is the only truly popular Water magic spell...you rarely see Water-oriented Elementalists! But they pwn in Hell's Precipice! IF they got more damaging spells, like Shatterstone and Vapor Blade, then they'd be popular! ...and better AoE damage! Entropy 01:32, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::What about the thousands of Mo/Me and E/Mo smiters out there? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:33, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::Water's still somewhat useful... like those Rt/E Flaggers or those Eles running snare... yeah, I'm out of ideas. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:34, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::Hmm, thousands? I still haven't seen even one yet...every Mo/Me uses Power Drain, and E/Mo uses Heal Party. I don't think they are Smiters. Entropy 01:40, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::::Especially hero monks using power drain, they shoot it out their asses! --Gimmethegepgun 16:42, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::::::*sigh* The reason water and smites are so unused is the choice of skills, water is designed to be used with another element or proffesion, which is unpopular when u can get an extreemly powerful air spiker at or now searing flamer spiker both at 16 in their attributes. As for smiting, it is also designed to be used with something else. another proffesion, attribute line ect. The problem then occurs that you cannot get 16 in smites which is what one particularly aims for in a smiter. It has a few clever spells but the monk energy pool is far to low to use them, it is more advised to go primary elementalist....but guess what....NO RUNES. I think Anet has just given up mostly on smiting, tried to make monks have four attributes that sound appropiate, but it has ended disterously. The spells are too limited, monks do not have enough energy and there are so many ways in which monks can be used more efficiently. This is why I think smites are underplayed ~Quaz Water is not the useless, check this water spike ele build out http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Build:E/N_Shattering_Vapor it works and kill imo, anyways i love trying to make use out of the "useless" skills ^_^ -User:EnterNameHere:EnterNameHere |RIP RIP| This isn't the water magic discussion page... I see Water Magic in HA ... Eles that run WT-snare build (WT=Water Trident) ... Anyway, Smiting Prayers really need to be heavily buffed ... armor ignoring holy damage is only good versus heavily armored targets, which are fairly rare in pvp (and pve ?). Smiting Prayers also has many skills that are, well, useless junk or otherwise really underpowered ... to save my fingers i won't list them all here. I really look forward to buff on whole Smiting Prayers line, as i really think it is the coolest "damage spell attribute" there is. Thank you. --Aozora 14:52, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :I heard somewhere that ANet's gonna finally give Smiting a big buff in GW:EN, might've been here --Gimmethegepgun 14:59, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::Apparently you heard wrong :) Twinkie Doomcaster 02:39, 31 August 2007 (CDT) The article is kinda deceptive. "Smiting Prayers are useful for monks who want to deal damage. This is a very powerful attribute for many reasons." "Not entirely surprisingly, Smiting Prayers skills work quite well in combination with Healing Prayers and Protection Prayers skills." I'd rather have my monk not suck, tbh. 220.101.180.170 14:32, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Huh? Why is it that I've seen a bunch of offensive smiters recently? I mean, it's not the occasional person, but a bunch of the monks I've PUG'd had crap like banish and smite. Is this some new craze I missed? Or has the world just gone completely insane? Arcdash 00:37, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :It's probably related to the sudden rise of smiters that caused the Smiter's Boon (PvP) nerf. It's either people who liked the skill and want to keep using it post-nerf, people who have reconsidered smiting now that they realized it was good to the poiint it needed a nerf, or you're just unlucky getting a smiting plague. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:56, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::It's people who really enjoyed smiting and thought they could cope without Smiter's Boon, but now that they can't do their jobs effectively they're noobing it up with lame direct damage skills and you're noticing it a lot more. 01:03, 24 August 2008 (UTC) How DARE you say that Smiters can't do they're job properly! For SHAME! We don't suck we're just misunderstood. If only people wouldn't attack us all at once, or if we got a healthy buff now and then, or...Um yah. :P But seriously, Smiting/Smiters have a LOT going against them these days on account of the moderate skills we have. They really don't suck they just can't compete with other professions builds. The main problem is the Elites, The few we have range from meh to TEH SUCKZOR UBER EPICCAAL FAIIILLL*Cough*. That said I think there could be hope for smites IF we could get just a minor buff to a few skills. I guess we'll have to wait till GW2 and hope they don't let us down. Kael Drake 6:02 October 15, 2008 :The one common element that goes against all Smites of all types is long skill recharge. In terms of damage for energy cost, they are one of the most efficient, especially considering all those Signets. Unless you are fighting Undead foes, there is no reason to ever bring a Smiter except maybe for the occasional SoJ (both skills) lol in PvP. (T/ ) 23:09, 15 October 2008 (UTC) I don't know, my smiter's Melee Assassin(Mo/Don't matter)is rather useful in AB. In RA in varies I think because of the Randomness(Go figure) of the team composition. He isn't half-bad in TA if there is a main healer(He takes the role of Paragonishness). And I have a novelty build that uses(iirc) the single highest damaging skill in the game(yes it is a smiting spell). Although I have to agree that the recharge of smiter skills is a pain. Then of course the ONE build that was unarguably a good one for PvP, Izzy had to go a Bomb the key spell into oblivion. To sum up: The world is against us smiters...And I say BRING IT ON!!! (NG) 12:13 Oct, 16, 2008 :"the single highest damaging skill in the game(yes it is a smiting spell)" No. (T/ ) 00:40, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I personally don't know of any other skill that does directly 190 damage. If you do I'd love to see it. (NG) 12:13 Oct, 21, 2008 :Which Smiting skill does? O-o" Also: Junundu :P --- -- (s)talkpage 19:20, 21 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support and/or Base Defense, foo. (T/ ) 16:25, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::Judge's Intervention. And when he said that, he meant non-PvE only, player-usable skills --Gimmethegepgun 18:53, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Directly. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:29, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Few players have the reflexes necessary to properly time JI over and over again. Gimmick skill for gimmicky attribute line is sad. :( (T/ ) 21:17, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Why time it? Duration outlasts recharge. 21:19, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::You'd want to renew it after every packet that ends it, so as to continually get those -190's. Otherwise you would need to heal your target, or they would die, or something. (T/ ) 21:21, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It would be stupid to only have that skill to use :P Personally in the build I mentioned I pair it with Divine Intervention so that ideally you would be at half health when the target actually died. I also find it useful in a Smiter's Boon build(PvE only of course :S ) as a buffer of sorts against death. I find it's damage negation almost as helpful as it's extremely high (albeit just as extremely conditional) damage. Actually Judge's/Divine + Reversal of Damage allowed me to beat the Bison tournament several times, and my monk was the only one I was able to beat it with, Let alone more than once. (NG) 17:07 Oct, 23, 2008 ::::::::::You just gave me an excellent idea for a new gimmick build to beat Bison, that relies on having a Judge's Intervention up at all times. Maybe it would work on the Doppleganger too. Anyway - when running Smiter's Boon, I use Judge's Intervention simply because there aren't enough Smiting Prayers skills that will trigger Boon. ::::::::::I would use Balthazar's Aura if it wasn't godly expensive shatterbait. Divine Intervention I tend to stick on my Prot actually, since it fits with that mentality better, and they actually tend to have Divine Favor so that their spells actually heal. (T/ ) 22:52, 23 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::You know what? That's actually a retardedly lame idea to take out the retardedly overpowered Magni. He DOES to 250 or so damage a hit anyway, so why not completely negate it AND hurt him a ton too for being such a bitch? --Gimmethegepgun 23:11, 23 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Magni is...well, the whole tourney is really quite easy once you've mastered it. I feel comfortable going in as any class and knowing that if I get to Magni, I will definitely win. But yeah, hitting him for obscene amounts of damage feels good. GB and all :p (T/ ) 04:11, 24 October 2008 (UTC) LAME I say smiting prayers is an attribute that is LAME, yes it has a few good skills that are sometime useful but atleast half the skills need a buff or functionality change(take Word of Censure for example, an elite that is in many cases worse than flare).-Rabus 03:03, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :What are you talking about? Flare ROCKS! 03:21, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :It has its uses. PvE it it very useful in heavy undead areas, or when you need some armour-ignoring damage. In PvP, it's great to run on a decoy monk (always targetting the monk never seemed so dangerous). King Neoterikos 05:17, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::I admit that smiting prayers is sometimes useful but it is not useful in general; all of its elites except SoJ suck and the damage, while armor ignoring is either low or has long recharge (and any1 who falls for a decoy monk for more than 5 seconds should not be playing PvP)-Rabus 14:42, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::+Random skill of choice (Sig of Devtion is nice, or an additional energy skill, like PDrain). This is a steady and strong Smite bar for PvE. A lot of Condition and Hex removal, heals and some damage reduction. Works everywhere unless it's interrupted to tiny shreds :P --- -- (s)talkpage 16:32, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Shield of Judgment is gud because in PvE, monsters are too dumb to stop attacking. Signet of Judgment was great in PvP and so they "nerfed" it to half range and lower damage, but you can use it with certain other skill to make good use of that. It's a bit less useful in PvE, but still decent. Smiter's Boon was killed in PvP; still works in PvE fine. Reversal of Damage is close to Reversal of Fortune. Defender's Zeal would be good if Monks could get cover hexes (lool). Strength of Honor is an enormous buff. Spear of Light deals high, armor-ignoring damage, as do Holy Strike and Stonesoul Strike, though they are all conditional. Judge's Intervention deals enormous damage, stick it on minions sometime. ::::But yes, Smiting is still generally a gimmick and less useful than Prot by far, and even than Heal in most common situation. Even against undead, the problem with Smiting is that Monk doesn't have much built-in energy management past Defender's Zeal, and so often an Ele or Necro or Mesmer can put out a better dps over time than Smiting monk. Unless they have like 20 Smite or something >.> (T/ ) 19:46, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::::: *cough* Energy *cough* Defender's Zeal is horribaed. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:56, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Recharges 3 times slower and gives much less energy over time. (T/ ) 20:40, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::Highly depends on your team. If your team doesn't allow Melees/Ranged to hit, DZ gives zero Energy. And the foe has to hit thrice till you actually gain any Energy, Hex removals hurt that much more... --- -- (s)talkpage 10:34, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Cover with Scourges, gogo Reckless Haste and Enfeebling Blood. It's doable. It was in the previous Bison build. (T/ ) 11:04, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::::As i see it, smiting prayers as damage is mid energy costing skills for low damage and with long recharges, as support both prot n heal far outdo it, as a hybrid it can be useful but only in PvE where smiters boon can be used and most of the time its not that great, defenders zeal (conditional) , balthazars pendulum (highly conditional) and word of censure (ugh) all suck. If u want damage, ele. if u want support, heal/prot/rit. smiting = bad-Rabus 23:38, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Only real problem with Rit is that anything which uses spirits is in trouble for places that you gotta move around a lot and clear enemies quick; but, there is AWS so that is also moot. Taking one prot, one heal, and one smite gives a pretty wide variety of skills to deal with many situations, but also of course then you can't take any other heroes. Smites are definitely more fun to play with, though. (T/ ) 23:41, 26 October 2008 (UTC)